Aluminum alloy electroplated hubs having high brightness and metallic luster are loved by a vast number of car consumers. However, the electroplating process is complex, and the electroplating production process greatly influences the environment. With increasing improvement on environmental protection requirement, a wheel surface treatment process having electroplating silver effect and environment friendliness needs to be developed.